girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-07-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Well it looks like Grandma Dearest may have unwittingly made unknowing enemies of three of her grandchildren, now that she's allying with the Luc-In-Zola. Also... Careful there, Seffie. Mind the sign to your right. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:20, July 26, 2017 (UTC) : With Tarvek at least, it almost certainly wasn't done unwittingly. It's pretty much a given that Mr. Obsidian again physically dragged Tarvek away somewhere, and Tarvek is all too painfully aware of who the man works for. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:30, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::A thought had crossed my mind... what if Grandma is going to try and arrange a marriage between him and Queenie? That would be... entertaining, seeing that he has a nonzero potential of resuming his savage beating of her on sight. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:09, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Is Agatha really going to take on all those trunks of alleged clothing without inspecting them for, say, wasps? (And for that matter, is Wooster really going to go along with weighting down an airship with them?) And speaking of luggage, can't Agatha and Wooster between them find a way to discover that there's no room on the airship for von Blitzengaards? Bkharvey (talk) 15:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :She's got Honker with her. He'd ferret out any wasps in a flash. I'm sure that diplomatic courier airships are well-equipped to deal with enormous luggage loads of haughty dignitaries it has to transport. And is it certain that the Von Blitzengaards are also going to Albia? --MadCat221 (talk) 16:08, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::As far as I remember, Honker can only sniff out revenants/wasped people and not necessarily wasps themselves. LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 23:51, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: During the first appearance of wasp weasels in the comic, it is mentioned that they were and that it was only discovered later that they could also detect infection. I think it is safe to assume that Honker has this ability, too. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:51, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, they're here to say goodbye to Agatha for now, they aren't going to England with her. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:32, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::This is probably like any airport where it can take you to multiple locations. As for checking the baggage, no Agatha would not do that because while incredibly brilliant she is not trained for that. She DOES however have followers who have, and are automatically paranoid in their own right. She just trusts them to have dealt with it already. -- 19:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Either that second speech bubble is misplaced or Agatha is going nuts and talking to herself. 11:46, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Never mind all that-the ruler of England uses Her own form of mind control! Agatha may be visiting a place she won't be permitted to, or able to, leave.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, returning to this comic in light of what we've since learned... Agatha: "Is there any word on Tarvek?" Seffie: "No -- and if even Colette cannot find him -- here in Paris -- well -- if I were you I would... just forget him." But now we know that it's Seffie herself who had Tarvek kidnapped. Given that her whole plan is to get Tarvek and Agatha together, why is it in her interest to lie about it? Is she testing Agatha's friendship toward him? I suppose maybe she just doesn't want Agatha to know she's steering Tarvek toward her. But she's running the awful risk that Agatha might follow her advice, forget Tarvek -- and marry Gil! Bkharvey (talk) 10:06, December 4, 2017 (UTC) : Seffie is a master manipulator. She knew "advising" Agatha to forget Tarvek made her less likely to forget him, not more (people are contrary like that). She's also feeding Agatha's concerns over Tarvek's safety to make sure Agatha spends a lot of time thinking of him and worrying about him. That would make the reunion especially heartfelt when Tarvek does show up in England. Seffie also doesn't want Agatha to find out that she's being manipulated into forgetting Gil, rather than Tarvek. That would completely ruin her plan. Agatha isn't an idiot, and the minute she finds out Seffie is helping Tarvek, she's going to start questioning her motives. MasakoRei (talk) 11:28, December 4, 2017 (UTC)